Suicide Mysterius
by AndyJKR
Summary: -Voy a morir, ella murió, el siguiente seguramente seré yo… No, no moriré, no por ella, daré fin a esto…- con manos temblorosas tomo el objeto metálico que había ya estado más de dos horas tirado en una esquina. Una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios mientras salía de aquella habitación.


**Advertencia: Este fic contiene escenas gore (sangrientas) e indicios como escenas donde los personajes recurren al suicidio.**

Mysterius Suicide

-Voy a morir, ella murió, el siguiente seguramente seré yo… No, no moriré, no por ella, daré fin a esto…- con manos temblorosas tomo el objeto metálico que había ya estado más de dos horas tirado en una esquina. Una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios mientras salía de aquella habitación.

_**4 AÑOS DESPUES…**_

**Chris Punto de Vista**

Estaba en mi habitación, aun acostado en mi cama, tan sumido en mis pensamientos tratando de encontrar respuesta alguna a aquello que me había estado torturando por cuatro años….  
Me levante, no soporte más y me derrumbe, empecé a llorar, tal vez era de frustración o simplemente porque me dolía haberlo perdido. Era mi mejor amigo, no fue justo, no fue justo lo que paso, no fue justo lo que le paso a él. Mire al techo tratando de ahogar mis propias lagrimas pero todo era imposible, no podía reprimirlo, quería, pero no podía… Ya han pasado cuatro años desde que paso… Pero lo recuerdo muy bien.

**Flashback (4 años antes)**

Era un día como cualquier otro, al menos así comenzó.  
Yo caminaba junto a Sam y Cathy, me extrañaba que Danny no estuviera con nosotros. De pronto empezamos a escuchar gritos, específicamente de Wendy. Por aquellos gritos nos alarmamos y corrimos en dirección hacia el alboroto; Palidecimos al encontrar semejante imagen…  
Al parecer Wendy había "caído" del segundo piso, estaba solo su cuerpo inerte en un charco de sangre, la directora llego rápidamente, desalojo a todos suspendiendo labores y llamo a una ambulancia. Entre todos sobresalía Evelin, la mejor amiga de Wendy, lloraba inconsolablemente mientras estrujaba un pedazo de papel en sus manos. La miré fijamente y ella de alguna forma pudo notarlo y salió corriendo. Mire a Sam y Cathy y ellas me entendieron y salimos corriendo por Evelin. Después de algunos momentos de perseguirla, logramos alcanzarla en una de las aulas de ciencias. Al vernos se echó a llorar de nuevo. Cathy trato de calmarla. Por algunos segundos pensé que ella había tenido algo que ver con el "incidente" de Wendy, pero descarte la idea cuando ella misma decidió hablar sobre lo sucedido.

-Y-yo estaba con Wendy… Ella… snif… había estado rara toda la mañana, fría.. snif … distante… Hasta que empezó a llorar repentinamente, me pidió tantas veces perdón y se acercó a una ventana… ella... Ella…. Se… ¡se tiro! – volvió a caer en llanto. Sam y Cathy la llevaron a la enfermería mientras yo, buscaba a danny, ya debería estar al corriente de lo que había pasado. A él le gustaba Wendy por lo que debería estar… Muy… Mal… Cuando por fin encontré a Danny este estaba apoyado en uno de los casilleros, sorpresivamente calmado pero pude notar que estaba melancólico. De repente me miro para luego decir:

-Se suicidó…- luego se giró y se fue.

Pasaron tres semanas desde que lo volví a ver…  
Me dedique a investigar las posibles causas que conllevaron a Wendy a su suicidio. Busque pistas, pero lo más peculiar que encontré fue la nota que me enseño Evelin después de encontrarla en la enfermería. La nota decía:

_Perdón a todos si hago esto,_

_Pero ya no quiero sufrir más,_

_Ya no quiero seguir viviendo con miedo,_

_Mi vida se ha vuelto una pesadilla sin salida,_

_Nos obliga a herir…_

_No quiero ser una marioneta más,_

_Ya no, ya no, ya no, ya no…._

_Perdón Evelin, amiga, perdón._

_Perdón mamá y papá, perdón a todos,_

_Mi vida apesta, ya no quiero estar más aquí,_

_Mientras ella me atormente…_

_Atte._

_Wendy _

Conforme pasaban los días me preocupaba más y más por él, también me preocupaba esa nota, algo atormentaba a Wendy, pero, ¿Qué era? ¿Quién era... _**"ella"**_? Me preocupaba, Avecés me robaba el sueño la duda y no podía hacer nada… No podía tampoco ponerme en contacto con Danny debido a que su V-com estaba, "apagado" cuando regrese a la casa club cathy me dijo que Danny le había dado su V-com, me sorprendí mucho, intente buscarlo, pregunte a su madre, pero nada… Me decía que él había salido. Muchas veces volvía pero…. Nada. Un día lo volví a ver, mientras caminaba por la acera pude divisarlo más lejos bajo un árbol del parque, me dirigí rápidamente hacia el con la esperanza de que por fin habláramos y me dijera algo. No sé por qué, pero no podía evitar pensar que Danny sabia del motivo del suicidio de Wendy, lo veía en sus ojos, que ahora estaban vacíos…..

-Danny, que bueno que te veo, hace semanas que no te veía, ¿Por qué dejaste el club?- le pregunte ansioso por saber la respuesta de una buena vez, el solo me miro decidido a responder.

-Perdón Chris, pero no puedo hacerte esto. Yo no puedo, me ha obligado, pero no puedo, debo, pero no quiero, no… No puedo… Deja de investigar el suicido de Wendy, si de verdad valoras tu vida… abandona esa investigación, no busques más pistas, no trates de averiguarlo… No quiero que… te… hagan daño… Por favor, déjalo, antes de que alguien más débil que yo si siga sus órdenes… Por favor… No te metas más en esto…..- cuando termino de decírmelo se fue corriendo, esa si fue la última vez, que lo volví a ver. Quise averiguar sus palabras, pero no encontraba sentido alguno. Pero de alguna forma, sentía que debía hacerle caso….

Pasaron meses desde esa última conversación con él. La madre de Danny… Actuaba como si nada, pero sabía bien que le dolía su desaparición. Con el tiempo el suicidio de Wendy fue olvidado. Aunque para mí no, ni tampoco por Sam, cathy o… Evelin

**Fin Flashback**


End file.
